villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello Neighbor vs. Yandere Simulator
"Hello Neighbor vs. Yandere Simulator" is a rap battle by Cameron "VideoGameRapBattles" Greely. It features a duel between The Neighbor from Hello Neighbor and Yandere Chan from Yandere Simulator. it was performed by Greely himself as the Neighbor and Michaela Laws as Yandere Chan Lyrics Game Rap Battles! one: The Neighbor! two: Yandere-chan! In 2015 there was a lonely little nerd! Who set out to develop Hitman for pervs! Now let's go to the present and I'll tell you what I see This unfinished fetish game that can disturb the likes of me! Its gory! Its boring! Its bland and devoid! An artstyle more dull than Yandere Devs' voice! Its all shocks and exploits With girls treated like toys And a psychotic protag who murders for boys! Disgusting, your concepts just gross A confused special snowflake with hyper hormones! Now you come to my house, I'll trap you in a cell Bring you down to my basement and send you to hell You think that your sneaky, I see where you hide You always got your head up a students behind! How about I give you some info chan! You got no idea what yo in fo chan! Before you to build your tinyverse and try to front with me Just remember that you needed my company! Since I was little, I felt nothing inside Nothing except love for my senpai! All those between us must suffer and die So I won't have a problem when I say goodbye And you're one to talk far as game design goes You're nonsensical plot's as messy as your home What's wrong are you sad cause your family's all dead? Don't worry when I'm done, you'll see them again You're really insane if you think I'm outmatched By this foul Mr. Rogers with his pedo-stache Going over the top with his mad house and raps All because that he's lost everything that he has! And don't make me laugh claiming you'll put me down That's quite the joke, even for a clown For fighting on campus, I might get detention But losing this will be your final suspension! You've got quite the mouth, boy that thing runs! For a chick who can't speak to the boy that she loves! I don't care who you are or what you are about Just pack up your whack raps and get out of my house! As if people'd want to be in Even I wouldn't hide in that giant trash bin You'll be afflicted with chronic home sickness Cause this public nuisance has just been evicted! over! your character! Game Rap Battles! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2020-01-14 at 11.46.25.png Screen Shot 2020-01-14 at 11.46.30.png Screen Shot 2020-01-14 at 11.46.35.png Screen Shot 2020-01-14 at 11.47.02.png Screen Shot 2020-01-14 at 11.47.15.png Screen Shot 2020-01-14 at 11.47.16.png Screen Shot 2020-01-14 at 11.47.31.png Screen Shot 2020-01-14 at 11.48.16.png Screen Shot 2020-01-14 at 11.48.20.png Screen Shot 2020-01-14 at 11.56.32.png Screen Shot 2020-01-14 at 11.48.47.png Screen Shot 2020-01-14 at 11.48.49.png Screen Shot 2020-01-14 at 11.49.05.png Videos Hello Neighbor vs. Yandere Simulator - Video Game Rap Battles Category:Rap Battles Category:VideoGameRapBattles Category:Fan Songs Category:Duets Category:Cartoon Songs